


on my lips

by gasps



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Shots, Body Worship, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, House Party, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, lowkey pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gasps/pseuds/gasps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jimin swears taehyung has the worst ideas. except somehow they end up being the best ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on my lips

The thrumming of the bass and the obnoxious laughter filling the house only adds to Jimin’s nagging feeling that he probably shouldn’t have hosted a house party on the weekend his parents were out of town. It’s his first time hosting, and he can’t for the life of him remember _why_ he had decided to do it, until a nudge from the boy besides him reminds him. Taehyung looks at him with a giant smile on his face, drink in hand. 

“Shots! Shots for everyone!” Taehyung’s met with resounding cheers from every other party animal in the room.

Jimin half groans and half sighs. It’s probably too much to hope that his house makes it through this night unscathed, but at least no one has set anything on fire yet—wait, hold that thought— no actually, Namjoon had almost set the kitchen on fire trying to flambe a cocktail. Remind him never to let Namjoon behind the bar ever again.

Yoongi’s already doing handle pulls and saying shit like “Man, I haven’t had a date with Rosy Palm in _ages_ ” while Jin is standing on the dining table drunkenly singing Celine Dion songs, and even though he’s already a little inebriated, this is when Jimin decides that taking anymore hard liquor is probably a bad idea. He weaves through the crowd, trying not to accidentally feel up the freshman he’d hoped would show up—Jimin’s been eyeing him the whole night— the whole semester actually. Taehyung’s ideas are shit if he thinks this is actually a good way for Jimin to introduce himself to his crush, and Jimin groans as he carefully moves out of the way and sits at the bar counter. “Taehyung, I don’t think shots are that good of an idea— I mean—”

“You’re right!” Taehyung chirps out from behind the bar where he had been sorting and mixing the drinks. “Here, have some lemonade!”

Jimin gratefully accepts the offer of a non-alcoholic beverage, beginning to down it readily, only to choke when Taehyung continues with “Oh, I also added lots of vodka!” But it was too late, and he had already drank almost all of it before noticing something strange about the taste. Fuck, Jimin could already start to feel his head swim and his face getting warm, Taehyung of all people knew he was a lightweight. Suddenly it seemed hilarious to him how Taehyung had managed to trick him into downing a cup of vodka. He reached out and lightly punched Taehyung’s arm, distracted by the newfound feeling of getting— or at least being on the way to getting— hammered. 

Jimin can’t quite remember what he was trying to talk about earlier when he was making his way to the bar counter. Something about not setting the house on fire? No, something about a freshman? His freshman? His eyes catch a figure in the middle of the room and he sighs contentedly, “So hot.” Taehyung snorts as Jimin accidentally knocks over a shot glass—ah, that’s what it was.

“Shots… are… bad ideas,” Jimin manages to slur, hand grasped around the glass and pulling it away from Taehyung, who only grins in return.

“It _is_ a bad idea isn’t it?” and Jimin is glad that Taehyung agrees with him for once, but being drunk, he doesn’t notice the devious smile that comes with the reply. “Which is why I have a better idea.” He takes the shot of tequila out of Jimin’s hands and stands on the counter. It’s really unnecessary because Taehyung’s voice cuts through the party, sharp and clear. “Let’s do body shots!”

 

♦♦♦

 

Jimin’s really not sure how he ended up on his own counter, shirtless, with a lemon wedge in his mouth and the god-awful bass still ringing in his ears. Fuck, he didn’t even know he could fit on his own bar counter. Regardless, he’s pretty sure this situation has something to do with Taehyung’s shit-eating grin on his face as he pushes someone forward, and fuck— it’s the freshman Jimin’s been pining for ever since he saw him during office hours for one of his professors. With an all-knowing glint in his eyes, Taehyung carefully balances a shot of tequila on Jimin’s exposed stomach and gives the freshman a little shove. 

“Here, Jiminnie,” Taehyung laughs. “This is Jungkook.” Jungkook swallows, and Jimin hates the way his unfocused eyes somehow manage to follow the bobbing of his Adam’s apple down the line of his neck, to his chest and… jesus christ, even in his alcohol induced haze he can tell that Jungkook is goddamn hot, broad shoulders, intense eyes, everything. Someone, probably Hoseok hoots obnoxiously, and the crowd joins in, only the wolf whistles turn into laughter when Jungkook stands there awkwardly, bowing and introducing himself. 

“Hi, uh, I’m Jungkook.”

Shit. His voice is soft but low and hot and Jimin shifts, more than a little bothered. He accidentally knocks over the shot glass he’d forgotten was on his stomach, and cold liquid spills all over his pale stomach. Jimin stifles the groan in his mouth and shivers, wincing when he hears the glass hit the floor and roll away. Jungkook hesitantly looks at Taehyung, not quite sure what to do now, and Jimin thinks it might be the alcohol or the shitty party lighting, but is that a _blush_ he sees on his cheeks? God, that’s so unfair. His freshman is hot _and_ unbearably cute? Jimin bites the lemon in his mouth to keep from moaning involuntarily.

Taehyung pushes another shot glass and a salt shaker into Jungkook’s hands, slapping his ass for encouragement before holding up the bottle of tequila and yelling. “Anyone else wanna do body shots!” 

The rest of the party respond with resounding cheers and screams, and everyone starts getting their own glasses, following Taehyung’s lead in search for a victim to do body shots off of. Suddenly, the mood feels different, quieter, more intimate— even though horrible dubstep is still playing through the speakers, it all sounds muffled to Jimin, who can only focus on the mess he’s now in and the least awkward way to get out of it.

That’s a lie. All Jimin can focus on his Jungkook’s stare. Something about the way he looks at him is so mesmerizing, so intense, it makes Jimin feel exposed and vulnerable and _weak._

Jungkook leans in, eyes still picking Jimin apart, lingering around his lips. Jimin’s breath hitches.

“Do you mind if I just—” 

Jimin’s shaky _‘do I mind if you just what’_ gets lost in the back of his throat because the next thing he knows, Jungkook’s face is barely a centimeter from his own and Jimin’s so startled, his eyes flutter shut. He feels his whole face going hot, body shivering in anticipation, for what he doesn’t know. Jungkook pauses for a bit before picking up the lemon wedge from Jimin’s mouth gingerly, his lips not even brushing against Jimin’s. Jimin feels the tension bleed out of him a little, before the sensation of salt crystals tickling his soaked stomach two seconds later cause him to tense again, knuckles turning white from his grip on the edge of the counter.

Jimin braces himself, but the first swipe of Jungkook’s tongue still catches him off guard, the jerking of his stomach almost enough to knock over the shot glass a second time. Jimin is still a little confused about how Jungkook went from being a semester-long probably unattainable crush, to being right in front of him, tonguing at his stomach in the most obscene way. 

And he’s still licking.

Jimin suppresses the urge to whine, but heat crawls all over his body and the constant licking and brush of lips on his stomach make it really fucking hard. Christ, at this rate, he’s going to be hard and panting under the kid, and he only learned his name like ten minutes ago. Jimin inhales deeply, briefly wondering about his moral obligations and just basic human decency regarding a barely legal kid licking spilled tequila from his body, but _god_ Jungkook is so dedicated he’s tempted to just let it happen. 

It’s only with considerable effort that Jimin manages to get out something that’s not an embarrassing moan or a pitiful whimper. 

“Jungkook, I- I think you’re supposed to drink the shot now.” 

Jungkook makes a dismissive noise, mouthing over a spot right under Jimin’s navel and he sucks, hard. 

“Ahh—” The involuntary shudder and high pitched moan all but give away how much Jimin is enjoying this, how the want in his body is so _so_ overwhelming that he can’t do anything except tug weakly at Jungkook’s hair. When Jimin finally gets Jungkook to glance up, lips wet and swollen, he can only imagine what kind of drooling wreck _he_ must look like. However, instead of taking the second shot, Jungkook just pours the tequila over Jimin’s stomach again before picking back where he left off, tongue now familiar against Jimin’s belly. 

This time Jimin _does_ groan, a little less restrained than before, and he drowns in the feeling of Jungkook’s mouth on him. He hopes to God that he’s still mentally capable enough to actually be correct in thinking that Jungkook actually… wants him, right? The desperate way his tongue draws patterns all across the canvas of Jimin’s stomach, that means something, right?

Jimin doesn’t even realize he’s making all these pathetic little whimpers until Jungkook stops licking and stares at him with a flushed face, breathing hard. “Hyung, I—, fuck—” and hearing Jungkook curse shouldn’t be such a turn on, but Jimin can only stare back at him, mouth open a little wider, pupils blown a little darker. Jungkook shifts closer to his hips and Jimin’s legs just instinctively fall slightly more apart, met with more curses from Jungkook. 

“Hyung, fuck, you’re so,” and Jimin can’t tell if that’s marvel or tease in his voice when he says “you’re so _pretty_ ,” but Jimin lets out a strangled moan anyway. And even though Jungkook’s breathing is just as hard as Jimin’s, Jimin’s reaction to… his compliment doesn’t go unnoticed. Jimin catches the small smile on Jungkook’s face as he wraps a hand around Jimin’s thigh to cup him through his jeans. And fuck him, Jimin can’t help but rut into his hand, whining _please please please— oh my god—_ as Jungkook licks a stripe up from the seam of his pants, across his soft stomach, to his navel. Jimin’s so close, embarrassingly so, and he’s about to tell Jungkook before all contact suddenly ceases, and Jimin almost lets out a distressed sob.

“You were going to come on the bar counter,” Jungkook says, by way of explanation, and his tone isn’t unkind but the glint in his eyes is wicked. Jimin has half a mind to tell him to get back here and finish what he started, but the next thing he knows, Jungkook is carrying him off the bar and to the farthest empty couch. Jungkook’s not completely sober either though, so they tumble onto it, Jungkook ending up hovering over Jimin. His piercing gaze is focused on Jimin’s face again.

“Wow,” Jungkook breathes. 

Jimin tries to meet his eyes. Jungkook’s eyes rove over his face, soaking in every detail. Even though it’s not his shirtless body Jungkook’s looking at, the scrutiny on his face somehow makes him feel even more exposed and vulnerable. 

“Hyung. You’re _really_ pretty.” 

Jimin’s pretty sure if the lighting weren’t so shitty Jungkook could see him turn about three shades of pink. But from the way his own cheeks burn, Jimin thinks that Jungkook can probably still see him turn three shades of pink regardless. Jungkook’s hips press down a bit and Jimin gasps— he hasn’t done this in way too long, Jungkook could call him pretty again and he might just come from that.

Thankfully though, Jungkook is merciful (or he wants Jimin to die, Jimin can’t really tell anymore), and he moves down the sofa until his face is between Jimin’s thighs. He mouths at Jimin’s cock through his pants and Jimin just keens, hips helplessly trapped by Jungkook’s arms. The heat builds and coils in his body, with each lick and caress of Jungkook’s tongue, and mere minutes pass before Jimin’s close again, scratching at Jungkook’s arms and writhing underneath him. The only response he gets is a non-committal _mmmmm_ from Jungkook, and Jimin doesn’t even know what the fuck that means. 

“I’m going to— ah—,” and Jungkook pulls away. Jimin lets out something approaching a wail, because fuck Jungkook, he can’t do this twice, can’t leave him on edge like this again. But Jimin needn’t have worried- Jungkook’s back to hovering over him again, strong arms caging him in on both sides, before he reaches down to palm at Jimin’s dick again. Jimin briefly imagines what it would be like to be hoisted up by those arms and fucked up against a wall. He’s fairly sure Jungkook could do it. Oh god, he _wishes_ Jungkook would do it. The insistent grip on his dick pulls him out of his own fantasy but it’s not like reality is any worse, with Jungkook’s palm pressing in all right places. 

“Hyung, do it. You’re so pretty like this,” and as Jungkook leans in to kiss him, Jimin’s eyes flutter closed and he shudders as he comes with a shivery, desperate noise, one of his hands gripping Jungkook’s arm tightly. Jungkook swallows his moans and deepens the kiss before slowly pulling away.

As Jimin’s breathing slows, he becomes faintly aware of Jungkook at the end of the sofa, palming himself while gazing back at him, at his body. It occurs to Jimin that he should do— 

“Jungkook, I—” But Jungkook just shakes his head, breathing ragged and uneven as he comes in his jeans with an unmistakable, soft groan of _ah, ah, hyung._ Jimin thinks that might be the hottest thing he’s seen in his entire life. 

Jungkook falls back onto the couch, next to Jimin, as his heart rate slows and he comes down from his high. Jimin’s suddenly aware of how much they need to talk. About this. Whatever this is. Oh god, he feels horrible, he just, he just screwed around with his favorite freshman while he was drunk. They did body shots. And it was incredible. God, what the fuck.

“Hey, uh, Jung—” he begins, not really knowing where to start.

“You know,” Jungkook half-slurs, “I was plannin’ on asking you out first. It’s a bit in the wrong order, isn’t it?” 

And oh my god? Jungkook. Wanted to ask him out? Jeon Jungkook, his semester-long crush wants to ask him out? Jimin’s equal parts confused and overjoyed, but he risks a side-long glance at Jungkook only to find him already staring at Jimin. “I- I like you, too,” Jimin blurts and then adds “a lot,” and Jungkook looks a bit surprised for a bit before smiling. 

“Taehyung-hyung told me to come, he said it was your party and that I’d be able to see you.” Jungkook grins, a bit sheepishly. “I didn’t know I’d be doing body shots off of you,” and neither did Jimin, but maybe Taehyung’s ideas aren’t so bad after all. Jimin gets up and grabs paper towels and both of them clean up as best they can. It’s only now he realizes how they probably need to both get clean underwear and perhaps even…take a shower. Jimin turns to Jungkook, ready to ask him what he would rather do, but he’s met with Jungkook’s searching gaze again and he freezes. 

Jungkook’s finger reaches around to brush Jimin’s hair behind his ears, and this time he can definitely feel how hot the tips of his ears are. Jungkook’s sleepy, Jimin can tell, and hell, Jimin is feeling a bit exhausted himself. Jimin still breathes unevenly, hand reaching up to trace the side of his face that Jungkook had touched. 

“Hyung….pretty,” Jungkook murmurs before he leans back and falls asleep, head resting on Jimin’s head, and it’s not long until Jimin joins him. Screw the house and the party. Jimin will deal with that tomorrow, or he’ll make Taehyung deal with it. They fall asleep, Jimin with a smile on his face, their bodies pressed against each other.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a 9 am exam tomorrow (it's 2:30 am) but, quite evidently i have my priorities straight


End file.
